CP - November, 2385
This page chronicles posts #14301-14383 and spans the time of November 1st to November 3oth of the year 2385. *CP - October, 2385 *CP - December, 2385 Cardassia Plots First Week Making it home, DURAS VENIK sees his wife KOHSII VENIK and then his second wife OZARA VENIK. He speaks with Ozara about her injury and just wants to ignore that she had a miscarriage with another man’s child. KOHSII comforts DURAS when he seems upset and is drinking, both of them just being there to comfort the other. Bajor Plots Fourth Week Fed up with her marriage, AMITY IOAN writes a letter to YINTAR IOAN basically giving him carte blanche with whatever he wants to do. Upset, she leaves the property and seeks out ALLYSANN S’HARIEN and asks to stay the night. KEHAL S’HARIEN is convinced she should just leave him instead of hoping Yintar will leave her. AMITY returns home and confronts YINTAR about it and he is confused on the whole thing. They try not to fight but he soon leaves for his own room. Vulcan Plots First Week Hoping to seduce FARAN UNA, KATAL UNA arrives looking all Vulcan and surprises him. She tries to get him to have sex with her, but he hesitates, talking about maybe moving in with her and Cath and seeing if that would work. TE’JAAL and FARAN then discuss what happened with Katal and his decision to move in. She advises against it, thinking that it wouldn’t work and no one would be happy. KATAL goes to CATHASACH and inquires with him about his ideas on Faran staying and how he doesn’t want him there. He then gets offended when she suggests maybe he should go back. Fourth Week At a dinner at the Una residence, KATAL UNA cannot keep it together for CATHASACH UNA or FARAN UNA when TE’JAAL arrives. When she finds out that Te’jaal is also having the baby of T’Pok later in the year, she loses it and Te’jaal leaves. FARAN follows her home and they discuss their relationship and what it actually is. Once at her apartment, the two are intimate for the first time. USS Valiant Plots Second Week Finishing up a classroom sessions for a Mars hike, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE sees one of his Cadets crying. He goes up to NIKKI JOHNSON and inquires with her about her issues and she explains she is having some boy problems. Having an end-of-the-semester party on the Valiant in Ten Forward prompts NIKKI to show some more interest in ANDRUS. She follows him into the men’s room and tries to engage in sexual activity. Andrus is dismayed and leaves angry and confused. New character KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON is at the party and is introduced to EDWARD ELBRUNNE when he attempts to give her a lame pick up line. The next morning, NIKKI seeks out ANDRUS and apologies to him by dressing up in lingerie in his office. She comes on again, this time very aggressively and Andrus has a hard time fending her off. Nikki, who taped the whole thing, edits it and sends it to VYLIN ELBRUNNE who thinks Andrus is cheating. ANDRUS, concerned for Nikki, goes to Dr. Tractor and speaks to her, only to find Nikki has resigned from Starfleet. VYLIN arrives and they get into an argument about the legitimacy of the video before Vylin is inclined to believe him. After the hike on Mars, ANDRUS and company are at a finished the exam get together with EDWARD when NIKKI shows up. She explains she left Starfleet for him and manages to drug his drink before Andrus walks away. Drinking it, he gets dopey and Nikki lures him into a bedroom where he is molested some before passing out. Third Week In the morning, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE wakes up with NIKKI JOHNSON on top of him performing oral sex, only to have VYLIN ELBRUNNE walk in. Dazed and still drugged, he isn’t really sure what happened, but pushes Nikki away and stops Vylin. He explains he was drugged but by the time they get back to Nikki she is gone. KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON is having lunch with EDWARD ELBRUNNE and telling him how to flirt properly if he wants to get the ladies. When INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN comes in, he uses her to practice on, but doesn’t get too far. Earth Plots Third Week ANDRUS is cleared by the doctors and leaves to go to Earth with VYLIN. When they arrive, however, they find SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE in a closet and the babysitter tied up. They find Maxly okay, but Morgan is missing. Andrus is suddenly beamed out, brought to a house in New Zealand where NIKKI has Morgan. She is convinced the child is hers and Andrus’ but Andrus subdues her and they are able to escape. At the hospital, everything is cleared and Morgan is safe to go back with ANDRUS and VYLIN, while Nikki is placed in a mental hospital in Australia. Romulan Plots First Week Receiving the video of SULLAN S’TOKKR’s family being murdered, NA’LEV JEVRIANI is there to gloat about it, happy to finally have proof that the man isn’t going to betray him. Second Week Contacting SULLAN S’TOKKR, BAARIL JO’REK explains to the man that they have his family and they will be safe if he turns against Jevriani who they all know took over power as a tyrant. Sullan agrees and they make plans to fake his family’s death. BAARIL drags RHIA S’TOKKR out of her bed and into an interrogation room, not telling her of their plans to get legit reactions. The children are ‘killed’ in front of her and she is next. Later, RHIA wakes up in the sickbay and BAARIL tells her it was all staged. She is furious but happy to have the children alive and okay, demanding private quarters. NA’LEV JEVRIANI gets word about the video and makes SULLAN watch it, taking some glee in the idea his family is dead as well and has now sealed his alliance. Third Week Offering proof of life, BAARIL JO’REK contacts SULLAN S’TOKKR once more and allows RHIA S’TOKKR to speak with him. He tells the husband it was all scripted, even the part about the two of them sharing a bed. Fourth Week Visiting RHIA S’TOKKR after a battle, BAARIL JO’REK is met with terrified children and she attempts to reassure them he is not a bad man. When the children leave, she helps tend to his wounds, giving him some less than appropriate thoughts. #11 November, 2385 #11 November, 2385 #11 November, 2385